The Two Ninja Girls
by Akatsuki Wolf Rider
Summary: Rose an Naruto fan and Katie a normal girl who live together get dragged into the Naruto world though their T.V, where they meet the Akatsuki Artist's team and become Akatsuki members themselves. Hidanxoc and Itachixoc. Rated T because of Hidan and Rose Warning: spoilers
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: i don't know anything from naruto I just own my OCs Rose and Katie

(this is my first fanfic so plz dont be too harsh on me)

warning: swearing from Hidan and Rose

i hope you enjoy

**Rose's Pov**

Today was just another day I go to school for 7 hours of pure torture and then I come home and watch anime and talk with katie… wait let me backtrack a little my name is Rose **Ryūketsu** I'm 14 have black hair and black eyes which is part of the reason i'm picked on at school well that and the fact that i'm an otaku. Next up is Katie Kappukēki she's my best friend/roommate(Wolf-rider: they live in the same house all alone) shes also 14 and has dark brown hair and brown eyes she is not a otaku but she still gets picked on for some reason.

Well we just got home from school and I did what I normally did I went and watched anime. Today I decided that I'd watch my favourite naruto episodes the ones with the akatsuki in it anyways while I was watching the episode where Deidara fights Gaara when the T.V made a popping sound and the screen turned black. WHAT THE FUCK I WAS WATCHING THAT I screamed. I went over to it and tapped the screen which was a very big mistake because it started to suck me in and my face when from this (-_-)to this (0_0) . I started screaming bloody murder while thinking this was just like the fanfics I read then everything went black .

**Katie's Pov**

Here i am in my room working on homework while Rose is watching her show then out of the blue i heard WHAT THE FUCK I WAS WATCHING THAT from Rose my first thought was someones knocking at the door then I heard her screaming bloody murder so i ran into the living room as fast as I could just in time to see Rose and her face like this (0_0) swallowed by the T.V ( Wolf-rider: hey T.V looks like a sad Deidara lol) without thinking i grabbed her hand and was swallowed by the T.V as well then everything went black.

Wolf-rider: thats the prologue i hoped you liked it plz review

Katie: why did i have to be scucked into the T.V too

Rose: so i wasn't alone right?

Wolf-rider that and it was funny so deal with it

Kaite: -_- fine


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: yay chapter 1 the awaken i hope you like

_**black zetsu talking**_, **Rose's thoughts**, _Katie's thoughts _and normal

**Rose's Pov**

when i woke up i wasn't in the house so i started to freak out then i remembered what happened so i looked around i was in the woods but not just any woods it was the naruto woods. **oh great i'm stuck in naruto with katie if we come across any ninja we are screwed **I started to freak out more but in my freaking out i tripped over katie and woke her up. WHAT THE HELL DID YO- i cut her off, shut the fuck up we don't want to attract attention where we are I whispered/yelled at her. Why, where are we she asked** i'm way to lazy to explain to her right now** so i said i have no clue where we are.

**Katie's Pov**

I woke up to Rose tripping over me and i hate being woken up i have six different alarm clocks to prove it. WHAT THE HELL DID YO- she slapped her hand over my mouth _oh you're on my hit list now buddy. _shut the fuck up we don't want to attract attention here She kinda yelled at me. _what is she talking ab- oh _i looked around we are NOT in our house so i said why, where are we. she thought for a minute that said she had no clue _thats just great we don't know where we are and we don't have food or water we are going to die... did i just see red,white and yellow?_

**Rose's Pov**

Katie looked like she was thinking then she looked like she seen something **probably just a bunny.** I decided to tell her about the danger just in case until i heard movement behind me that was NOT a bunny it was human. what are girls like you doing in around a place like this un said the very familiar voice of deidara said as katie bolted behind me. **oh fuck if i know Deidara hes with sasori and i know for a fact that katie's goin-** we're lost whats a girl like you doing out here she said **see i knew it oh fuck deidara's pissed now**. i leaned into katie and said katie i think thats a guy, i knew it was a guy but i know about ninja and their super hearing so i lied a little. well at least someone is smart enough to know that i'm a guy un he said **yay im on deidara's good side ^-^. **

**Katie's Pov**

i could tell i looked confused because Rose was trying not to laugh but couldn't keep the smirk off her face. How did you know what she said i asked then and really short really fat thing walked into sight saying can you tell a ninja when you see one kid? _oh he just called me a kid i'm going to murder him_. i couldn't help myself WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME i screamed Rose looked at me like i was crazy like i was yelling at a murderer or something.

**Rose's Pov**

**there she goes if she keeps doing that sasori's going to kill her**. i had to stop her so i did the only thing i could think of i ran over to one of the trees pick up a small branch and threw it at her. it worked but after she shut up she glared shuriken and kunai at me **if looks could kill **then started to run at me. so with me only thinking about getting away from katie i did something stupid... i ran and grabbed deidara to use as a shield but that meant that i was hugging him. i remembered who it was and let go and started running again but wasn't fast enough so katie got me and tackled me to the ground **OH ITS ON.**

i started fighting back but a minute later sasori lost all his patience and yelled at us so we stopped. katie leaned into my ear and i heard a how far do you think we would make it if we ran? **is she trying to kill us oh wait she doesn't know who they are yet **so i replied with maybe 4 steps...6 steps if we are lucky.

**Katie's Pov**

_she's joking i can run faster than blondie and the fat thing no sweat_. you're kidding right i had to ask. i heard a go ahead and try from her so i booked it...i made it about 5 steps then i just stopped. _WHY CANT I MOVE THERES NOTHING TO STOP ME WHAT THE HELL _i looked over to Rose she was dying of laughter _hey its not funny whats going on_?! blondie looked amused while the fat thing looked just plain bored.

**Rose's Pov**

**that is just too funny she actually tried to get away **I fell on my ass cause i was laughing too hard her face was priceless. then i did the stupidest thing of my life as i said out loud thats no way you can get away when sasori is around its just impossible between laughs . i realised what i had said and shut right up. i was lifted up and turned to face deidara and i knew what was coming **FUCK I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY JASHIN DAMNED MOUTH**.

**Wolf-rider: **i wonder what's going to happen next... well you will see soon and i still need help for the pairs, i've got two ideas but i can't decide so help me the polls up on my profile and plz review


	3. trouble with artists

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

_**black zetsu talking**_, **Rose thoughts, **_katie thoughts _

**Rose's Pov**

do you even know how scary it is facing two s-ranked criminals that could kill you in like five seconds? Well i do and let me tell you its not the greatest feeling in the world. so would you like to tell me how you know danna un? **how am i supposed to explain that their not real without being dubbed insane um got it**, hes sasori of the red sand who wouldn't know him i said, really cause you and your friend don't look like ninja to me said the redhead himself. of course we arent ninjas… ninjas don't exist said katie who was still stuck in the puppet master's chakra strings que me facepalming.

Katie then realised that the red cloud on their cloaks were the same red clouds i had painted in my bedroom(-_-). hey thats the same red cloud that you have in your bedroom? **out of the pan and into the fire** i would of slapped her but deidara was still holding me then sasori started to interrogate us. so you two are spies? um no. then why do you know about the akatsuki? um our friend was a ninja and he let me read his bingo book and the akatsuki caught my eye. how much do you know un? just all the members names and what they look like. what about her un? (Katie: i have a name you know) Katie doesn't know anything about you guys.

now that they had that out of the way it was time for personal 's you're name un? Rose. what village are you from? **oh great how am i going to get out of this one... wait i've got it** um we're not from a village we've lived in a treehouse for most of our life but the treehouse broke so we have to find a new home thats why we are out here. um ok what are your skills un? we are good in hand-to-hand combat and thats it really. hm i don't sense any chakra from you two un.**oh thats just great i have no clue how to get out of this **one. sasori thought for about a minute then said the one thing i really didn't want hear right now and that was i think pein might want to meet these two.

**Katie's Pov**

_whose pein...i don't like the look on Rose's face (0_0) right now should i be scared? _um Rose? ya. what just happened?i have no clue. (-_-)_wow shes helpful today_.

**Wolf-rider**:(^_^) i really hoped you enjoyed it i still need help with the poll and thank you matatabi(a guest) for reviewing i hope other people review as well

also the poll will be closed after chapter 3


	4. lights out katie

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: yay chapter 3 ^-^ i hope you like it

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**,_Katie thoughts_

**Rose's Pov**

you two are coming with us said Sasori. **1...2...3 **Katie blew up JUST BECAUSE ROSE KNOWS YOU DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE GOING TO DO WHATEVER YOU TELL US. you don't have a choice un deidara said as he went to grab her but she dodged him (sasori had let her go by then) **wow good job Katie you dodged a ninja**. About a minute later Katie spotted his hands and proceeded to freak out but i got to her and covered her mouth before anything that would piss him off came out.

After Katie's mini freak out session she still refused to follow the two artists so i went over to sasori while deidara was still trying to grab **her wow Katie when did you have ninja training and why didn't you bring me** and said you should either use your strings on her but she will be complaining the whole way there or you could knock her out and have peace and quiet. Sasori looked at me and sighed you know you're smarter then the brat which is good for someone thats...how old are you? me and Katie are 14 years old and don't say it i already know i'm short for my age.

I decided to help them out so i went HEY KATIE and i got a pause and a WHAT then i got to watch sasori use ninja speed to get behind her and hit the back of her neck **night Katie**. Deidara sighed then turn to me giving me the do-i-have-to-do-the-same-thing-to-you look **no fucking way i'm missing a chance to ride on his clay bird** i'll come but i'm tired of walking we've been out here for hours and my legs feel like lead i lied a little. i could make my clay bird to ride on un. no we are too close to the ninja village you'll have to carry her until we are far enough. what about the other one un? i'll carry her now lets get going.

this is so cool we are up in the trees running so fast it almost knocks the wind out of me and i can't see Katie or sasori because they're behind us and that if i turn my head it will crash into deidara chest. okay being held bridal style pros i don't have to hold onto anything and i get to see all the trees passing by and nothing blocking the style cons i can't look back and see Katie and i can feel deidara hand-mouths it feels really weird. hey deidara what time is it? around 8 pm why un? just wondering.

hey brat we are far enough from the village you can make your bird now **finally its about fucking time i was about to fall asleep**. Deidara looked upset but didn't say anything and made the clay bird after he put me artists got on the bird while i just stood there not knowing how to get up, well what are you waiting for get on un. um i would but i don't know how. oh sorry...here un he said while lifting me up and onto the bird and we were off.

I couldn't help myself i looked over the side it was no words to describe it. when i had my fill of the view i made my way over to deidara but then the bird decided it was time to turn so my reflexes kicked in and i latched onto deidara arm. que weird looks from him. Not a ninja remember i said and i got a oh ya and that's when mother nature decided that all the tiredness from the day that i was holding off would come crashing down on me and i was asleep within 5 minutes.

**Wolf-rider: **i hope you like it please review also the poll is closed


	5. Clay Bird Ride

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 4 is done i hope you like it

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**,_katie thoughts_

**Deidara's Pov**

So this girl Rose thats not even a ninja, doesn't even have any chakra was able to fall asleep around two s-ranked criminals and she wasn't even worried i'll admit that she has guts un. i was in my own little world when i heard Danna's voice say so brat what do you think they're hiding? what do you mean un? Well Rose said that she knows ALL the akatsuki members from the bingo book but the bingo book doesn't have any members listed as akatsuki so thats a lie and the fact that she wasn't afraid of us. You're right she must be hiding something from us but what un.

**Rose's Pov (in the morning)**

**hey that was a cool dream it felt so real **i looked around i was on a clay bird up in the sky **(0_0) that wasn't a dream it was real**. i calmed down a bit then i went and sat down next to Deidara, hey Deidara where are we going? we are going the the hideout in the land of rivers un. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. **oh look katies up**, me being the smartass i am i yelled WE ARE GOING ON A ADVENTURE TO CANDYLAND que stares from all three of them. katie come here for a minute. why? just get your ass over here or i'm pushing you off. she was next to me in 2 seconds flat with a what do you want and i knocked her out again.

Why did you do that un? cause she would have caused problems and i don't want to deal with her bitching, now when do we get to the hideout? in about 4 hours. **hey sasori actually spoke… i'm bored i gonna try to get some of deidara's clay**, hey what's in the pouches? my clay un. can i have a piece? why un? i'm bored and i want something to do. fine thanks, and with that i started making a clay wolf after i asked sasori for a sebon.

**Deidara's Pov**

I watched as she started playing with the clay and creating with looked like a wolf after she finished making to body she asked Danna for a sebon un. she used the sebon to create all of the tiny details on it i was really impressed was it un.

**Rose's Pov**

you never told us you were an artist un **0_0 i'm being call an artist by the artists of the akatsuki… AWESOME**. Well you never asked if i was. its a wolf right un? yep its not the best i've made though. really un? yep im normally better at drawing but i can work with pretty much anything. well i mostly use clay you wanna see un? sure id love too with that he made a clay bird sent it into the sky and made it explode.**wow its just like fire works**, wow thats so cool. Hey brat we're here (it took 4 hours to create the clay wolf cause i'm too lazy to do other stuff) **oh yay now i get to see whether we live or not**.

**Wolf-rider**: i hope you like it please review

**Katie**: why did i have to be knocked out again

**Rose**: she was too lazy to create a part for you, werent you?

**Wolf-rider**: yep


	6. meeting the akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 5 we get to meet the rest of the akatsuki

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**,_katie thoughts_

**Rose's Pov**

**Wow for a cave this is really nice**,so you live here as in you sleep here? yep un. after what seemed like forever we made it to a door they knock and then went in after we heard a come in. **Pein looks just like he did in the anime and konan is here too**.Deidara,Sasori what's the meaning if this why would you being two outsiders here said pein well Rose (points to me) says she knows all of our members. Really prove it (looks at me).Well theres you,Konan,Sasori,Deidara,Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi,Kisame,Zetsu,Tobi is a subordinate and orochimaru is a former member i said all in one breath.

Why did you bring them here instead of killing them? Well not only do they know about the akatsuki they also don't have any chakra its all been sealed off i think. Very what else do you know girl? **i'm going to let the girl comment slide right now well** i'm a tailed beast and jinchūriki expert, this perked their attention. Would you two be willing to help the akatsuki with our goals? we will help you if you train us to be ninja. Deal welcome to the akatsuki. **yay i'm a akatsuki member**.Sasori take Katie to your room and have Zetsu watch over her until she wakes then come back here, Deidara take Rose to meet the other members and tell them if they hurt either of them they will have to deal with me Pein said.

Just how big is this base we've been walking for a half-hour (only 5 minutes) now and we still aren't there. We're here un. **Finally… 0_0 wow i feel like a mouse**. Hey blondie who's the bitch said Hidan. Hey Deidara can you give me a kunai please. He gave it to me and i flung it at Hidan's head **bullseye** i got it right between his eyes. THAT FUCKING HURTS (guess who). all the members that actually showed emotion laughed and said nice shot. Guys this is our new member Rose. I was tackled to the ground and heard tobi is happy to meet Rose-chan(guess who). GET THE FUCKING DERANGED LOLLYPOP AWAY FROM ME i screamed trying to get out from under the said person. After all the introductions (Wolf-rider: again i'm too lazy for my own good) we were just sitting around when we heard a scream yay katies up again.

**Katie's Pov**

When i woke up i was in a room i looked around the walls were dark red and there were puppets everywhere and a plant in the corner then it started to open inside it was half black half white okay then. i see you're awake now _**its about time**__. it just talked 0_0… _i took a deep breath and screamed hoping that Rose would be around to help me. the door opened and in walks Rose and Deidara and i bolt behind Rose. she looks at me then turns to the plant and said sorry Zetsu shes not used to people coming out of walls and got a reply of we understand _**that was rude of her**_. come on katie lets go meet the others. I was introduced to 6 other people that Rose said we now work with.

**Wolf-rider**: katie got to meet the akatsuki now i wonder what happens next please review


	7. outfits,teams and sleeping problems

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 6 katie is up now so i have more stuff to write

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**_,katie thoughts _

**Rose's Pov**

After katie met everyone the akatsuki had a meeting. So everyone we need to put these girls (Rose and Katie: we have names ya know -_-) in rooms… katie you are rooming with Itachi said Pein. i leaned closer to katie do you know which one is Itachi? no. he's the one with black hair. ok thank you. Rose you are rooming with Hidan. NO WAY IN HELL SHES ROOMING WITH ME. why Hidan afraid that i'll cut you head off in the middle of the night. YOU WISH BITCH I'M IMM-. DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU. Pein had lost his patience and yelled at us.

After the meeting i was still stuck rooming with Hidan and well i would sleep on the floor but its Hidan's room theres probably blood everywhere so i'm stuck in the bed (-_-). **lucky katie gets to room with Itachi and i'm stuck with a loudmouth **(Katie: Rose, you are a loudmouth too Rose: im not as bad as him though). i put my hand into my pocket and felt something and pulled it out **YES I HAVE MY PHONE WITH ME… wow theres really good reception here**. i wasn't paying attention so i crashed into someone. hey what do you got there un? hey Deidara this is a phone. what does it do un? here watch this i said and i dialed Katie's number. hey Rose what's up… i would have answered here but i was too busy laughing, why you ask well when Katie answered Deidara jumped like 5 feet into the air.

**time skip to bedtime(cause im lazy)**

you try anything and you will lose something very precious to you i said while glaring kunai,shuriken and swords at him.

**Katie's Pov**

um i can sleep on the floor i'm use to it. (flashback) Rose i want the bed. too bad *shoves off bed* aww please. no now go the fuck to sleep. fine (-_-). (flashback end) no you can sleep in the bed...ok thank you

**Rose's Pov (morning)**

okay you want to know the way you never want to wake up. Try being squashed under Hidan while he's hugging you and you hair is caught in his rosary so you won't be able to move until he wakes up. Ya not i'm best morning then i remembered i have my phone with me. i dialed Katie's number after the third ring she picked up. hello. hey come to my room and bring Konan and Kakuzu with you. Why? just get your ass over here i said trying not to wake up Hidan and then hung up.

When they got here they had woken Hidan up and Kakuzu stopped him from moving to much. WHAT THE FUCK! hidan take you're rosary off. WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I DO THAT! katie got tired of waiting for him so she kicked him where the sun don't shine and took the rosary off. The next half-hour Konan was getting my hair out of the thing. **wow she was able to get it out without cutting my hair she really is a angel**, thanks Konan but um do you have any clothes for us. yep you two girls follow me, you two boys go wake the others up.

**these new outfits are awesome **i'm wearing all black with black fingerless gloves that go all the way to my elbow with metal in it. Katie is wearing all dark blue and shuriken earrings. we also have the normal akatsuki outfit and i have a Iwagakure(like Deidara's) headband around my right arm and a black triple-bladed scythe (just like Hidan's only without the cable) and just to piss Hidan off the jashin rosary i still had from this morning. Katie had a Takigakure (like Kakuzu's) headband around her waist and two kunai and shuriken holsters around her legs.

we were called to Peins office that find out which team we would be on. Katie got Kisame and Itachi's team **lucky girl**. Pein decided that he loves to torture me so he put me on Hidan and Kakuzu's team **(-_-)**. we also learned that we had chakra but it was sealed off and our teams were going to unseal it **again i think he likes torturing me**. we also start training with Deidara and Sasori tomorrow to find out our chakra natures.

**Wolf-rider**: yay its ninja training this is going tobi (lol get it) so fun to write

**Rose**:i have an idea for the next chapter

**Wolf-rider**:What

**Rose**: *whispers in ear*...ok

**Wolf-rider**: good idea... review please


	8. chakra unsealing and fun stuff

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 7 chakra unsealing and...no i won't spoil it

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**,_katie thoughts _

**Rose's Pov**

So today when i woke up i was under Hidan again but that was it. theres nothing to do in here so i went to the living room and ran into Kakuzu. Can you go wake him up i want to get started. So now we are walking to one of the chambers to unseal my chakra. we stopped at a door and i went in then next thing i know i'm being restrained by Kakuzu's threads. Hidan put his hand on my chest **PERVERTED BASTARD **and i could feel his chakra being forced into it.

It felt like my chest was on fire and this lasted 25 minutes while i was screaming things that can't be repeated at Hidan. it started to slow down and i could feel my own chakra circling around my body then i passed out due to the stress that i was under and the fact that i need to get used to the chakra flow.

**Katie's Pov**

i woke up to someone shaking me awake i opened my eyes a little and seen blue..._Kisame_. my good morning to him was a roll over… big mistake cause now i'm being carried over his shoulder to who knows where. i was put down when we met up with Itachi. we were walking and i could hear Rose swearing like theres no tomorrow..._what are they doing to her? _we got to the door and we went in. Katie look at my eyes said Itachi. i did as told and his eyes turned red and i couldn't move anymore.

sorry but we have to do this said Kisame and he put his hand on my chest. it felt like i was on fire and it didn't stop for about 10 minutes (**Wolf-rider**: Rose has more chakra than Katie so it took longer for her chakra to be unsealed) then when it stopped i passed out for the same reasons Rose did.

**Rose's Pov**

when i woke up again i wasn't in Hidan's room and was in the medical room and Katie was beside me. Katie woke up after a minute and i had already thought of something both me and katie loved to do. Hey Katie lets prank the akatsuki. yes i love pranking who do we prank first? how about we get Deidara to help us (we had became friends with Deidara so he gets to help us).

We ran around being careful not to be seen by the other akatsuki member until we found Deidara. Hey deidara can you help us with something please said me and katie in perfect sync. sure what is it un. pranking the others. count me in un. Let the pranking begin… our first victim is Kakuku who was the easiest to prank. while Deidara distracted him me and Katie snuck into his room took ALL of his money and set up a hidden camera so we could watch from Deidara's room.

We had given Deidara Katie's phone so when we texted he would come back to his room and it worked well. we all watched as Kakuzu tore his room apart trying to find his money then when he couldn't find it had a heart attack. We then found tobi and told him to run and give it to Kakuzu and tell him he borrowed some of it (two in one prank). On to the last victim of the day… Sasori. 10 minutes later we had burned 24 of his puppets and me and Katie were now chilling with Konan so he wouldn't come near us (we're like best friends with Konan and she would kick anyones ass if they even glared at us).

we were making paper wolves when i remembered that Sasori would be training us tomorrow and he would make it a living hell. hey konan can we train in our weapons tomorrow then do chakra the next day so our bodies have more time to adjust to chakra. sure ill talk to na- i mean Pein. *leans into Konans ear* i already know he's Nagato. that earned me a shocked look from her i winked to let her know that his secret was safe with me.

**time ship to nighttime **

i was getting ready to go to sleep when Hidan FINALLY noticed that i had his jashin rosary. he smirked i didn't know you fucking wanted to be a jashin follower. i blinked **what… oh**, um not really i just like the symbol thats all. whatever you're missing out on a lot of cool and fun things. i look at him and said you didn't curse (0_0). he looked pissed i don't always fucking curse you know. sure you don't . what the fuck did you say. i said get to bed we have training tomorrow. 5 minutes later we were both asleep

**Wolf-rider**: well the girls have chakra now and i hoped you liked it please review


	9. weapon training,pranking and cupcakes

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 8 hope you like

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**,_katie thoughts _

**Rose`s Pov **

Now today I was woken up by an explosion. sorry Hidan told me to wake you up... you're a heavy sleeper you know un (guess who). what time is it? lunch time un. 0_0 why didn't you wake me up sooner. we've been trying to wake you two up since dawn un. wait Katie isn't up yet? nope un. i can fix that… where's Itachi's room? here un. deidara grabbed me and teleported to Itachi's room.

Hey Katie theres a kitten with your name on it. **1...2...3** WHERE? in your mind *dodges a punch to head* aw i want a kitten though. i'll make you a cupcake if you get ready in the next minute. thats all it took and she was ready. um girls what's a cupcake asked Konan who was in the room. i looked at her like she had grown 4 heads and Katie almost fainted. y-you don't know what cupcakes are? no and with that we both fainted again.

**Rose/Katie's Dream Pov**

you two shall never eat any cupcake ever again. NO NOT THE CUPCAKES *runs around like a chicken with no head* next thing we know we are trapped in a cage watching orochimaru eating cupcakes while we are crying our eyes out (we love cupcakes too much). an explosion sounded and everything started fading

**Rose's Pov**

NO NOT THE CUPCAKES screamed Katie. HEY WATCH IT THATS MY FUCKING EAR YOU'RE SCREAMING IN i yelled back. we would have yelled more but we were both dragged to different rooms to train with our weapons. Now i happened to choose the same weapon as Hidan so i had to train with him as well (-_-). this is Hidan we are talking about so my training was me jumping around while Hidan was swinging his scythe around like a crazy person(Katie:he is a crazy person Rose: good point).

During the training Hidan had called me a bitch again… he is now getting Kakuzu to stitch ALL of his limbs back together again. Katie also mastered aiming a kunai and shuriken also how to dodge a ninjutsu **lucky girl**. We were now trying to make some cupcakes but there was nothing to put the cupcake batter in so we just ate it instead. We had also given tobi some sugar to eat… i have no clue where he went but the explosions suggest he's with Deidara.

Me and Katie are bored and when we are bored we tend to become little devils. we currently have Itachi,Kisame,Hidan and Kakuzu after us and we were outside running around trying not to be caught. we had hidden ourselves in a tree and the four couldn't find us (somehow) and had went back inside. _**What are you two doing outside **_its time for dinner said plant-man as we were about to fall asleep (we were wide awake now) ok but i have no clue where we are so we traveled back Zetsu style.

After dinner me and Katie had 1) almost became samehada food 2) almost became jashin sacrifices 3) almost lost our hearts and 4) been put through tsukuyomi. let me tell you i thought school was hell but tsukuyomi is like 1275 times worse i think a part of me dyed in there. i'm sleeping with Deidara tonight because theres no way in hell i'm being murdered in my sleep tonight, i like my life way too much. Hidan looked a little pissed off that i was sleeping in Deidara's room tonight but i passed it off as my imagination.

now this is cool Deidara's room has clay animals all over the room no joke.i found some paper and started to draw the akatsuki, me and Katie sitting in the living room then i fell asleep.

**Wolf-rider**: i hope you like it please review


	10. chakra training and dreaming

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 9 ninja training and Rose's other powers

_**black zetsu talking**_**,Rose thoughts**,_katie/akatsuki member thoughts  
><em>

**Rose's Pov**

Today we are doing chakra training. good news Deidara is training us… bad news Sasori is also training us and he still hasn't forgiven us for our prank. "Katie you will be training with Deidara, Rose will be training with me" said the red headed devil himself. "**Fuck he's going to kill me and turn me into a puppet 0_0.**" I went to go run to Katie but i couldn't move (guess why). " **I really don't like that look and i don't want to know what he's going to do**… KONAN!" I see a purple blur and heard crashing sounds and it doesn't take long to guess what was going on unless you're stupid.

The training will be done by just Deidara and we are trying to walk up a wall. This is the hardest thing i've done because i suck at focusing i had my grades to prove that. Me and Katie got all the way to the ceiling after 15 tries. Katie got to the ground and passed out due to too much chakra loss and i felt a little dizzy. Itachi took Katie while Deidara led me to the kitchen, i had a bowl of ramen but i still felt dizzy.

I left to find my teammates i walked for 10 minutes, lost patience and tried to find one of their chakra signatures. I found Hidan's in the living room and decided to annoy him and ran to the said room. I really need to stop making mistakes because i used too much chakra and then i ran…. guess what happened just guess. I got to the living room, started to talk to Hidan then passed out **-_- i hate my life sometimes**.

**Hidan's Pov **

I'm in the living room waiting for a mission or something when Rose walks in, her chakra is really low. She walk over and stands beside me and starts a conversation then passes out and falls into my arms. "_Well this is just fucking great now i have to carry her, shes kinda cute when she sleeps… WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!?" _I got to our room put her in the bed then went to do a sacrifice for jashin-sama cause i know for a fact he's going to be pissed at me.

**Rose's Pov**

I'm dream jumping(i can see what other people are dreaming about when i fall asleep) again this time i'm in Katie's dream. Katie is dreaming about candyland and its making me hungry anyway its time to talk about somethings. "Hey Katie." "Rose here have a cupcake." " Maybe later i want to tell you about Tobi." "What about him?" " Stay away from him if you're ever alone with him theres one thing i need you to do." "What?" "Run away and if he stops you yell rape can you do that for me?" " Ya i can."

I was finished with Katie so i dream jumped into another person's dream but i couldn't really tell who's just yet. When the scene cleared up i was surrounded by money, "well that answers that question." Well you already know i'm a prankster so what did i do… i lit a match (that i got out of nowhere… i have dream changing powers or something like that) and throw it on to the money. I heard a scream and ran to see a very scared looking Kakuzu and let me tell you it was funny as fuck.

**Wolf-rider**: i really hope you liked it sorry i haven't updated sooner also there's a new poll.


	11. helping, texting and moving bases

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie**

**Wolf-rider**: chapter 10 ^_^ review please

_**black zetsu talking**_,**Rose thoughts**,_Katie/Akatsuki member thoughts _

**Rose's pov (about 2 months later)**

Me and Katie finished all ninja training (both girls were passed out for about 5 days though)and are now allowed to go out with our teams. One thing i've noticed is Hidan hasn't really been… well himself he's been really quiet and has been doing rituals daily (he normal does rituals one a week) and Itachi actually talks to us (it shocked us to no end). Well the only other thing is Itachi says Hidan has a crush on me, my first thought with this was this: " **well this is going to be awkward tonight." **My second thought was: "**well i have always wanted to be a jashinist and Hidan isn't THAT bad but he has to ask me out not the other way around**." (**Wolf-rider**: Hidan is her favourite but she won't admit it -_-)

We've stopped Sasori from dieing about a week ago. I've been dream jumping and helping Kakuzu so he can create a jutsu that counters naruto's jutsu. Tobi has tried to get me alone like 5 times now and i heard Katie scream rape 2 times so now we don't walk anywhere alone. My team is traveling to the base in Iwagakure with Deidara and Sasori. Deidara has been teaching me how to ride one of his birds and not fall off and we are now racing and doing flips in the air and its so much fun its unbelievable.

Just to tease Hidan i jumped on his back and said i was tired it was quiet but it didn't last long seeing as he started to complain. "What the fuck if your fucking tired get on one of blondies birds." " No i was just on one and i have use chakra if i'm on one and i don't want to." Que angry glares from him and me sticking my tongue out at him. He tried to get me off by shaking and screaming at me but Kakuzu hit him over the head and told him to shut up and knock it off… **Me-1 Hidan-0.**

**Katie's Pov**

My team is heading to the base in a place called Kirigakure that Kisame is from. I was so bored i started having a flashback. Flashback to meeting Kisame: "he's blue 0_0." " yes Katie he is blue." "Why?" "i don't know that part yet." Flashback ended because i crashed into someone i looked up and it was Itachi… "we are here". i looked around all i see is water. "i underwater kiddo" said Kisame. "First of all it Katie not kiddo second how was i supposed to know that." "_I'm going to call Rose and see what she's up to_."

**Rose's Pov**

I ended up passing out on Hidan because i've only had so much chakra and i used too much racing with Deidara. i woke up to my phone ringing well that and the phone scared Hidan so he jumped. It was Katie, i didn't answer it but i started to texted her. Hey what's up ~Rose. Nothing just got to the base you?~ Katie I just woke up and i'm going back to sleep so bye~ Rose. ok bye ^-^~ Katie. I put the phone away and went back to sleep.

Two hours later i woke up and we had just got to the base so i decided to prank Hidan so i took his rosary and ran. It took all four of them 45 minutes to catch me after that i got my drawing (the one from chapter 8) and started coloring it after i finished i put it away and then when to go bug someone for food.

**Wolf-rider**: i hope you liked it plz review and check out the new poll

**Rose**: i have another idea

**Katie**: i feel bad for the akatsuki

**Rose**: why?

**Katie**: cause i know that something bad is going to happen to them if you have an idea

**Wolf-rider**: she has a point... well onto the next chapter


	12. chasing, cupcakes and clay

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything from naruto i only own Rose and Katie**

**Wolf-rider**: _**WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD **_and I am so sorry its just I have school work and exams are coming up and with the holidays it's so hard to write sorry guys. now chapter 11

_**Black Zetsu talking**_, **Rose thoughts**, _Katie/Akatsuki member thoughts_

**Obito's Pov**

I was bored and decided to mess around with the girls a bit. I went to Iwagakure base first to find Rose. I waited and found the perfect moment… Rose was walking to come around the corner while Hidan was on the other side. Hidan came around the corner and I tripped him and he landed right on top of Rose. 

**Rose's Pov**

I was walking around trying to find the library and I turned the corner when someone fell onto was the one who fell on me and…he's … he's kissing me 0/0… he realised who I was and turned red as did I. Sasori came around the corner as we were getting up , "oh am I interrupting something I just come back later… you two should probably go to your bedroom though." We both turned more of a crimson color and start yelling at him. Now heres something I didn't know and that was that Sasori is somewhat of a prankster, how you ask well he used those jashin damned chakra strings to made us start kissing again **-_-**.

Now I remember why my school wanted me to take anger management, lets just say Deidara is watching me very amused because lets just say i'm changing the landscape of the place and Hidan is having a bonfire and guess what he is using as firewood? If you guessed Sasori's puppets then you earned a (virtual) hug from me. (**Wolf-rider**: I would give you a cookie but I don't know you so I can't) I'm now sticking with Hidan because if I don't i'm Sasori's next puppet and well I like the way my life is right now. 

**Katie's Pov**

Since the relocation and not having Rose with me to control my baking obsessions I went into full out baker mode trying so hard to get my beloved cupcakes back into my life. Most of the time Itachi helps me with it which shocked Rose to no end because he apparently doesn't do things like that. Most of the phone calls end up with me teasing her about her 'boyfriend' to the point where I can practically _hear_ her blushing but then she being who she is was able to turn it around and direct it back to me and I'm pretty sure I turn a shade of red thats not even on the color wheel. I've made good friends with Kisame and we normally go swimming at least once a day in this beautiful pool with a waterfall _"how they can afford a place like this I will never know._" I've started training with a katana with Kisame and how to cast a genjutsu with Itachi _"now I know why Rose loved the show this is awesome and the Akatsuki members are so nice to us"._

**Rose's Pov **

"HE'S GAINING ON US HURRY THE FUCK UP HIDAN I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY." "I'M FUCKING RUN AS FAST AS I FUCKING CAN SO SHUT THE FUCK UP". Lets backtrack a bit so you can understand better, Sasori had found the ashes of his puppets and well I honestly don't know after that because I was halfway out of the door after he aimed his flamethrower at me(with a face thats definitely going to give me nightmares for the rest of the year). Hidan got out of the door getting burned in the process and we were off with Sasori right behind us. I was getting tired and I can tell I looked it too because Hidan slowed down, picked me up with that we are back to the present. 

**Do I still have Deidara's clay pouches? **I looked down and sure enough I did. I got some clay out and made two wolves and brought them to life (something Deidara had taught me to do one day). Now Sasori is eating our dust... well the dust of the two _giant_ clay wolves but we are on them so its the same thing. We got to a clearing after an hour and stopped because we couldn't hear Sasori anymore. I undid the jutsu and fell to the ground too tired to move because those wolves take up so much chakra i'm surprised I didn't pass out. HIdan had picked me up and started walking back but I was out in ten minutes so I don't know what happened when we got back to the base. 

**Wolf-rider**: I hope you like it please review and I will try to get the next chapter up within the next two weeks

**Katie**: don't forget about the poll

**Wolf-rider**: oh right the poll to help me with what to do after I finish this story

**Rose: **see you in the next chapter


End file.
